


Everything Has Changed

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: So What You Say, Let's Get Carried Away (Day After Day After Day After Day) [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: ( contradictory statements!), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Getting to Know Each Other, Giggling, Heartwarming, Hoodies, Humor, Lloyd Giggles and it is Adorable, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Some Plot, Swearing, Sweater Theft, Theft, There's A Tag For That, alright i fixed it, coughpattonwarmingcough, cucumber is my best oc, he claims he want it back (he doesnt), lloyd steals morgan's (my oc) hoodie and its c u t e, oh shit i fucking forgot to to give cucumber a character tag, petition to make Sweater Theft a tag, sweater paws, we stan a cat, why isnt that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Green stared at him for a long moment, before slowly raising his arm and smacking him.Morgan stared at him incredulously. “Did...did you just smack me withmyhoodie?”Green blinked at him innocently with a tilt of his head. “Did I?” he asked. Smacking him again while doing so. And again. And again.Morgan sighed. “Please stop smacking me with my hoodie.”





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is f l u f f annd i guess could be read as a standalone??? i mean it would be helpful to have content (like super helpful) but ehhhhh i guess if you tried hard enough you could do it and besides, who am to stop you?
> 
> (also i lied lmao this isn't a oneshot)
> 
>  
> 
> [This corresponds to Chapter 4 of Ninja-GAY]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This corresponds to Chapter 4 of Ninja-GAY]

Morgan shifted anxiously. He knew, logically, that everything would be fine, but still he told  the fucking Green Ninja where he lived and why _wouldn't_ he be freaking out.

 

The Green Ninja was returning his cat. The fucking _Green Ninja._

 

A faint whoosh definitely didn't freak him out.  

 

His eyes darted around anxiously. There was no sight of anyone, and the city lights illuminated everything, so there was no chance that he'd miss a bright green person. Right?

 

Suddenly, there was a loud merow above him and then a muffled curse. Whipping his head up, he saw the one and only Green Ninja, perched on fire escape across and up from him and holding his cat. Which, was fucking _wild._

 

Green stood up and dramatically looked down at him. “Greetings, mortal. I have come to return your fuck!-” Green yelped as Cucumber decided that she had had enough of his nonsense and leaped of of him, landing gracefully while Green tipped over and fell down a level. “Ow.”

 

Morgan leaned over in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

 

Green raised a thumbs up. “I'm okay! I think,” he muttered, pulling himself up. Shaking himself vigorously, Green easily leaped over to him, causing Morgan to almost trip over his own feet.

 

“Hey, do you think I could get a selfie? For like, proof of return, I guess?” he asked awkwardly after a moment.

 

Green snorted. “Proof of Purchase?”

 

“I guess?”

 

“Here,” Green scooped up Cucumber and and slid in next to him for a photo. He felt himself blush with the close contact, buy still took the picture anyway.

 

After the photo was taken (and Cucumber scared the shit out of him), Morgan noticed that Green was shivering.

 

“Are you shivering?”

 

“No,” Green denied instantly, shivering as he did so. Morgan frowned as wrapped his arms around himself and hunched his shoulders. “Maybe?”

 

“Here, let me help you with that,” he said, opening his sliding glass door and heading into his apartment.

 

“Okay?” Green called after him. Opening the door to his room, Morgan instantly found what he was looking for. Walking back out and shutting the door behind him, he proudly presented his find to him.

 

Green blinked slowly. “Is that a…plain black hoodie? Because I _cannot_ wear something as bland as that.”

 

Morgan snorted. “Of course not,” he said, slowly turning it around to show the front, which had panic! at the me written in “sharpie” in an small arch just below the collar.

 

“Does...does that say panic! at the me.”

 

“Yup.” Green lifted his gaze to look at him.

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

Morgan shrugged. “I can't remember.”

 

Suddenly, Green reached out and snatched the hoodie from him, putting it on so fast that Morgan blinked, and then he was wearing it.

 

It did not fit him. At all.

 

And he looked unfairly cute.

 

Green looked rather proud of himself. “Well? How do I look?” he asked, striking a pose. Morgan burst into laughter. “Hey!”

 

He snickered. “Sorry, sorry. It looks good.”

 

Green nodded in approval. “Just what I...thought,” he trailed off, gazing at the several inches of fabric hanging off his hands, before lifting his gaze to Morgan.

 

Green stared at him for a long moment, before slowly raising his arm and smacking him.

 

Morgan stared at him incredulously. “Did...did you just smack me with _my_ hoodie?”

 

Green blinked at him innocently with a tilt of his head. “Did I?” he asked. Smacking him again while doing so.

 

Morgan sighed. “Please stop smacking me with my hoodie.”

 

Green just giggled and continued to smack him, alternating hands. Morgan glared at him.

 

“Please stop.”

 

“Okay,” he grinned. “Guess I'll do something else then.”

 

“Oh god please no-”

 

Green hoisted himself up onto the railing, before dramatically raising his arms up and-

 

“Are you T- posing?!”

 

“Mayhaps.”

 

“Get down from there. Please.”

 

Green squinted at him. “Thou canth tell, thut I'm thicking my thongue thout that thou.”

 

Morgan facepalmed. “Please stop.”

 

“Netha!”

 

“Oh my- seriously, Green, Stop.” Green sighed dramatically before putting his arms down and flopping into a sitting position.

 

“Hey, what's your name anyways?”

 

“Morgan.”

 

Green nodded. “Cool name.”

 

“Thanks?” There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Green's watched beeped.

 

“Oh, there's a mugging down on Fourth street. I should probably go stop that.”

 

Morgan jerked. “Yeah, you should, don't let me um, keep you here,” he said awkwardly.

 

Green giggled and stood up, stretching. He turned to Morgan. “Alright. It was nice talking to you, Mogan-” Green’s watch beeped again.

 

“What was that?” he asked timidly.

 

Green sighed dramatically. “That, my good friend, is _another_ mugging.

 

Morgan's eyes widened. “Oh.”

 

Green waved off his concern. “Don't worry, I can handle it,” he paused. “Maybe.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yep, pretty sure.” Green gave him a look. “Besides, I'm almost positive that the cops will get the one I don't, considering that's their, y'know, job.”

 

“Crime fighting isn't _your_ job?” Morgan asked.

 

“Oh, no,” Green began, starting to walk along the railing he was sitting on, “I do that too. But, us Ninja also like, save the world and stuff,” he finished, turning around to face him.

 

Morgan nodded. “Makes sense.” He yawned. “Well, don't let keep you.”

 

“Yessir,” Green raised his arm in a two finger salute, and stepped back off of the railing.

 

Morgan felt his heart leap into his throat when he remembered that Green could essentially fly, and that he should probably calm down. Placing a hand on his fast beating heart, he opened his door again, and stepped into his apartment, sliding the door shut behind him. After a brief moment of just standing there, his brain finally kicked in. As he walked to his room, Cucumber wove around his legs and purred, instantly cuddling up to his side when he collapsed into bed.

  
  


Later that morning, Morgan's eyes snapped open with sudden realization and he stared incredulously at the ceiling.

 

“He fucking stole my hoodie!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ykow whats neat? this is almost 1000 words exactly and i didnt mean to do that

**Author's Note:**

> gayY


End file.
